<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justified by Princely_Indulgences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953083">Justified</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/Princely_Indulgences'>Princely_Indulgences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder, alt end to the tritter arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/Princely_Indulgences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Tritter has put a lot of strain on Wilson's life. He decides to take care of it his own way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Justified</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Myx for the ending dialogue! And to the Hilson discord for encouraging my creative flow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson finds that this plan is far easier to handle than he would usually have thought.</p>
<p>He leans against the desk, watching the prone body sitting in the chair in front of him, bound to wake up any moment. Tritter. Not that he will stay awake for too long. Wilson had already made this more complicated than it needs to be. The initial blow to the head could have just been the deed. It should have been.</p>
<p>But Wilson was angry. Angrier than he could ever remember being. Surely it stemmed from the fact that he has repressed so much to strive for a decent life. But that wasn't the trigger. He could have gone all his life pushing it down. Maybe. Probably.</p>
<p>Instead, Tritter had to show up. Vogler hadn't been as bad. Sure, Wilson may have potentially lost his job, but he could live with that! He could still manage and keep his life relatively the same. Keep his friends close. Keep House close.</p>
<p>Then Tritter shows up. Throws a fit because he couldn't handle a moody doctor. Petty because he had to take a thermometer up the ass. What a baby! He knows that Tritter got his words towards House in in that exam room. There was absolutely no reason to take it further!</p>
<p>Especially this far. Suspending accounts, trying to force a change in House that just does not work on addicts. Purposely trying to ruin the life of someone who spent his day saving lives...</p>
<p>Trying to put a wedge in the relationships House has when those are the only damn things keeping him alive.</p>
<p>Wilson huffs, telling himself to calm down. This will all be over soon. Wilson will rid the world of a detective who cares more about a grudge than other people's lives, and his life will return to normal. It isn't the perfect life, but he much prefers it to the hell Tritter seems content with throwing everyone into with no regards to the consequences.</p>
<p>Quite frankly, he was far worse than what he thought House was.</p>
<p>The reassurances somehow are actually keeping Wilson calm, collected. Sure of himself. A little feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't fear or shame but... excitement? </p>
<p>Before Wilson can properly figure that out, Tritter grunts, and Wilson watches the detective slowly wake up. First thing he does is wince in pain - thanks to the blow to the head - and the next thing he does is try to stretch out of his uncomfortable position. When realization hits that he can't because something has him tied down, there is a fleeting moment of fear on his face. </p>
<p>Good. He should be scared. </p>
<p>Eventually Tritter goes from looking at his bound hands and feet to looking up and spotting Wilson.</p>
<p>"Mmgph?!"</p>
<p>Wilson smirks. "Cat got your tongue?"</p>
<p>Tritter furrows his brows, pulling at his bonds uselessly for a moment before making a noise that Wilson assumes is some sort of scoff or laugh. Impossible to tell with the duct tape over his mouth. But he shoots a look at Wilson, a disbelieving 'you aren't serious, are you?' sort of look.</p>
<p>"What? Can't believe that the doctor willing to rat out his friend would do something like this?" Wilson asks. "Well, I'm not. I mean, I've never been before. But you are a special case." Tritter doesn't make any sound in response, so Wilson keeps talking. "See, saving lives is what I care about. You like to make people think you do the same thing. But you are willing to destroy relationships and lives in order to- to what? Get back at someone with a shitty attitude?" Wilson shakes his head. "You're pathetic. You don't care about what's right. You just care about about winning coming out on top."</p>
<p>Tritter rolls his eyes, but Wilson grabs his face with a gloved hand and squeezes, making Tritter look him in the eye. </p>
<p>"Don't treat me like I'm just here to rant." Wilson growls. "No, I'm here to put a stop to this situation once and for all and get rid of the stain that you've put on my life."</p>
<p>There is a darkness to Wilson's eyes that Tritter has seen before. On the face of killers. Ones who had killed before and would do it again. The anger and hatred was such a stark contrast from what he had ever seen from the doctor that he actually was beginning to feel afraid. He tries to speak, voice muffled by the duct tape, and Wilson smirks.</p>
<p>"Now you get it. Too bad it's too late." Wilson lets go of Tritter, and turns his back for a moment to reach over for a gun that was placed on the desk. "If you had just sucked up a little embarrassment and gone on your way like a normal person, you could be out on the streets, prowling for some actual criminal to take your issues out on."</p>
<p>Wilson looks the gun over, inspecting it, glancing at Tritter and enjoying the tensed, frightened reaction he has. "Instead, you decided you'd fuck with House because he was an easy target."</p>
<p>Wilson presses the tip of the gun to Tritter's forehead, and stares down at the detective. "Fuck with House, and you fuck with me."</p>
<p>The sound of the gunshot may not be as loud due to a silencer, but the flash of light and the slumping of the detective's body is fulfilling enough. Wilson presses his fingers to Tritter's throat to check for a pulse, waiting longer than he knows he needs to just to be sure that he won't be coming back from this.</p>
<p>When he is certain, he leans in to whisper into the dead man's ear:</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, it's the last fuck you'll ever have."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>